


Picking a Path

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every decision boils down to a choice between the path to power and the path to enlightenment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking a Path

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 January 2012  
> Written for: [](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_fic_trader**](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/)'s Gen in January 2012  
>  Prompts: 33 - responsibility, 34 - tribute  
> Word Count: 474  
> Summary: Every decision boils down to a choice between the path to power and the path to enlightenment.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "The Princess and the Frog", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "The Princess and the Frog", Disney, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love these two characters in ways I just cannot properly explain. I love to explore their lives, the fact that they're two sides of the same coin in so many ways. I've long been intrigued by the practices of the Voodoo tradition and its practitioners. Facilier and Mama Odie are the latest pop culture references I have to continue exploring this whole culture. Hopefully I am paying proper respect in doing so…
> 
> With respect to the whole left-hand path vs. right-hand path listed here, I am working within the information within the movie's canon, as well as what I have researched on Voodoo in the past. I did a bit of a verification of my theory over here...
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, so all mistakes are totally mine. This also means I reserve the right to futz with this down the line if I should get a beta done.

Left-hand Path

Sometimes, late at night, he wondered if he'd ever get out of hock with his _friends_ enough to feel like his life was truly his own. He just kept hedging his bets on the stupidity of the people that came to him. If they backed out on their own deals, his _friends_ went after them, not him.

They never understood why he did what he did, those desperate, curious souls that came to him. They probably never would, if he was honest about it. After all, they only saw the flash, the voodoo trickery, the lure of the dark magic he used. It wasn't like they were willing to see past the rumors and innuendos of what he could do -- or what he was purported to do.

Yes, he did some things that weren't beneficial to the recipients. But was it his fault that they weren't specific enough in their desires? It wasn't up to him to decipher exactly what they wanted, and if he got creative in giving them what they wanted, that wasn't his fault either. They were ultimately responsible for their own lives.

Just as he was for his own.

Right-hand Path

She often wondered what it was that would send people racing off to someone like the Shadow Man. Did they really have so little faith in themselves and their abilities? Or did they prefer to do as Facilier himself had done? Taking the easy way out didn't give a person anything worth keeping. All it did was cause trouble.

Getting your dreams answered took patience, hard work, and capitulation to whatever higher power was appropriate. She took her talents seriously and she thanked the _loa_ for their patronage as often as she could without looking insincere. She was loathe to be seen in the same light as someone like Facilier. There was a reason she lived out in the bayou, away from the glitz and glamour of the French Quarter. If someone was brave enough to face the denizens of the bayou and show up on her doorstep, they were serious in their request, and she would help them as best she could. But so few people were willing to do that kind of work; they preferred the quick and easy way out.

She'd gotten enough people at her doorstep as a result of his work. They were certainly willing to do the work required, pay the proper respect, to fix the mistake that had befallen them. But it took some mighty serious trouble to get most people to that point. And once she helped them get out of their troubles, they'd just return back to the easy way out. Some days it made her wonder why she remained as dedicated to the life she led. But she could never disrespect anyone: not her customers, not the _loa_ , not herself.


End file.
